I'll Be There
by Zerofoxie
Summary: [Squinoa/SxR] Short one-shot*~ Being left in the dark can do horrible things to the heart and mind. The unexpected can result when the symptoms are ignored... What happens after Squall disappears?


I'll Be There **I'll Be There**   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Outside. 

Surely he was only gone a few days, but she felt as though she had to watch for his arrival. Even in the rainstorm that appeared three days after his absence called out to her, calling out that he was coming, coming home. Coming back to her. She waited patiently in that rain. Even the thunder that threatened to deafen her did not send her back to the safety of her home. Their home. Lightning shot across the sky violently as the torrential rain picked up once more. Still she waited, fully intent upon being there when he returned. 

Something ached inside of her as the first lights of a new day pierced through the storm clouds, reflecting off the icy pools formed by the rain. Her heart. Her heart was aching for him, begging for his return. That was how she bagan her fourth day of waiting. 

Five, six, seven days passed, and still he didn't return. There was no sign of him anywhere, not even a phone call or letter to ease her heart and mind. Not typical, she told herself. He would always tell her when he arrived at the place he was summoned to. Always. Never once did the thoughts cross her mind: what if he never contacted her? What if he never returned? 

Twelve days. 

She took the advice of her friends and continued her waiting indoors. The rain season was in full swing, a rain that wouldn't let up for at least another week. Still she waited for something, anything to let her know he was okay. Even the headmaster didn't know what comfort to offer to help ease her worries. Even he, the one who sent her love away, had no idea why he was gone for so long. 

A two-day journey turned into twelve, and counting. 

Thirty days. 

It required force to keep her in her home. Her friends, try as they might, couldn't set her mind at ease for even they were terribly worried about him. She begged and pleaded to go where he was supposed to be, but they didn't allow her. She wanted to see for herself why he was absent for so dreadfully long. 

Fourty-seven. 

Still no trace of him. Condolences were sent, reparations made, but she refused all. No, he would return. He would come back to her, just like he promised. He wouldn't lie to her. 

Fifty-three. 

She never minded snow too much. The silence of it was all that bothered her. Even the icy dampness that pierced through her skin was of no matter. He would come. Yes, he would come back to her. Today he would return. It had to be today. 

Fifty-six. 

Her friends nursed her back to health, but stayed near to help counter the pneumonia that threatened to take her away from them as well. She cursed their names, cursed them for taking him away from her. She said she was with him two days prior, and cursed their names one-by-one for taking him away from her again. 

Sixty-two. 

Sleep came more easily now. Kadowaki ensured that. Now she was able to be rested and ready for him by means of two small pills each night. And each night brought her the bright prospect of his return. Yes, he would come for her soon. Soon. 

Seventy. 

I'll be there...waiting. Yes, she was sure it was his voice. A sweet reminder of what she said to him but one year ago in a field of flowers. But this time, he was the one who was waiting. Her eyes closed and she smiled, dropping the now empty bottle that Kadowaki bestowed upon her. Yes, he was there, waiting for her. And she was on her way to him. It wouldn't be long now. She was flying to him quickly, and could almost smell the sweet fragrance of the field... 

Seventy-one. 

They returned to her house with word of him. He was barely alive, yes, but still alive and that was all that mattered. They wanted her to know in person and take her to that small room to be with him. They knew she would want to be there when he awakened. She always said she did, even though she expressed it as his return to her. When they opened the door, a small, dark bottle rolled away. She was there, waiting for him in a chair by the window. 

With a smile on her pale face. 

Waiting. 

~*~


End file.
